Chang, o misterioso gato
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: O cozinheiro traz um gato ferido chamado Chang para o palácio que, assim como os outros, consegue escrever e desenhar, além de tocar piano. Mas o que só Sheegwa sabe é que tudo que Chang desenha ganha vida, e é perseguido por causa disso. SheegwaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Chang, o misterioso gato**

**Capítulo 1.**

Pessoas com passado misterioso existem aos bandos. Mas... e gatos com passado misterioso?

A história se passa na China e começou quando o cozinheiro do Mandarim foi ao mercado comprar alguns ingredientes para o almoço especial que pretendia fazer. Mas na volta, notou algo que o deixou chocado: na soleira de uma porta, havia um gato preto em péssimo estado.

**Cozinheiro:** Ai, meu Deus!

Como o gato não tinha coleira, o cozinheiro sacou que não era de ninguém e o levou dali para o veterinário, que o examinou.

**Veterinário: **Ainda bem que você o trouxe logo! Se demorasse mais, ele poderia morrer! Com descanso e se alimentando direito ele irá ficar bom, não se preocupe!

O veterinário providenciou um cesto com almofada e cobertor para o gato, sendo dessa maneira que o cozinheiro o levou para o palácio. Mandarim e Tai Tai foram relutantes no início, mas permitiram que o cozinheiro ficasse com o gato. Afinal, ele também tinha o direito de ter um animal de estimação.

Ao mesmo tempo, no jardim do palácio, Sagwa, Sheegwa e Dongwa e Fu-Fu se divertiam juntos, até os pais deles aparecerem.

**Bau-Bau: **Crianças, podem vir aqui por favor? Temos um aviso para dar!

**Sagwa: **Já estamos indo!

Os três foram até seus pais e os esperaram se pronúnciar.

**Shiau Feng: **Há um novo gato no palácio, que o cozinheiro encontrou ferido, e que irá morar aqui! Pedimos para que o tratem bem e que o façam se sentir bem vindo, está bem?

**Dongwa: ***curioso* Um novo gato? Como ele é?

**Bau-Bau: **Não temos certeza, pois ainda não o vimos! Mas o cozinheiro afirmou que ele parece ter entre a idade da Sagwa e da Sheegwa! Não precisamos repetir o pedido, precisamos?

**Sheegwa: **Não, papai! Nós o trataremos bem, prometemos!

Os dois se deram por satisfeitos, enquanto Dongwa, Sagwa e Sheegwa entravam no palácio e iam para o local onde dormiam. Notaram que havia um cesto ao lado de suas camas, com um gato dormindo.

**Dongwa: ***observando-o* Deve ser o tal gato novo! Papai estava certo: ele tem a idade entre a de vocês!

**Sagwa: **O que são essas marcas nas costas dele?

Sagwa apontou um kanji que não conhecia nas costas do gato, de cor branca.

**Dongwa: **Sei lá! Deve ser em outro idioma!

**Sheegwa: ***sorriso leve* _Ele é muito bonitinho! Com certeza, seremos grandes amigos! _

**Gato: ***esfregando os olhos* Hum...

**Sheegwa: **Olhem, ele está acordando!

**Gato: ***abrindo um par de olhos verdes* Hein? *olhando em volta* Onde estou? E quem são vocês?

**Sagwa: **Está no palácio do mandarim! E nós somos os gatos escribas dele! Meu nome é Sagwa, e estes são Dongwa e Sheegwa!

**Gato: ***sorriso leve* Gatos escriba, hein? Interessante! Eu sou Chang, muito prazer! *confuso* Mas como eu vim parar aqui?

**Dongwa: **Papai disse que o cozinheiro te trouxe pra cá depois de te encontrar ferido! Como isso aconteceu?

**Chang: **Eu... eu não sei! Seja como for, estou um pouco melhor agora!

**Voz: **Ah, encontrei vocês!

Os quatro olharam para quem havia falado e notaram Fu-Fu entrando pela janela.

**Chang: ***assustado* Mo-morcego...

**Sheegwa: ***notando o medo dele* Não se preocupe, Chang! O Fu-Fu é legal!

**Fu-Fu: ***notando Chang* Quem é ele?

**Dongwa: **Este é o Chang, nosso novo amigo! Chang, ele é o Fu-Fu!

**Chang: ***tentando se acalmar* Mu-muito prazer! *sem graça* Desculpe, eu sempre tenho medo de morcegos à primeira vista!

**Fu-Fu: **Está tudo bem, não vou te machucar! E é um prazer conhecê-lo também! Tenho certeza de que seremos bons amigos!

Entretanto, quando o Mandarim, a Tai Tai e o Leitor entraram no local com Bau-Bau e Shiau Feng, foi a deixa para Fu-Fu se esconder.

**Leitor: ***acariciando a cabeça de Chang* Então este é o gatinho do cozinheiro? Qual é o nome dele?

**Mandarim: **É Chang, pelo que o próprio escreveu num papel! Mas não viemos falar disso, e sim sobre a nova lei!

Bau-Bau e Shiau Feng se prepararam para escrever a nova lei, enquanto seus filhotes e Fu-Fu retomavam a conversa com Chang.

**Sagwa: ***surpresa* Você também é um escriba? Eu não sabia!

**Chang: ***sorriso triste* Não costumo contar pros outros que tenho talento de escriba! Só mostrei ao cozinheiro pra ele saber o meu nome! Não esperava que ele fosse contar pro mandarim!

**Dongwa: ***confuso* Isso é um talento muito legal! Não vejo razão pra esconder!

**Chang: **Eu tenho minhas razões, mas prefiro não falar sobre isso! Se importam se eu dormir um pouco? Estou um pouco cansado!

**Sheegwa: **Claro que não! A gente já vai!

Os três e Fu-Fu saíram dali e deixaram Chang descansar, mas um pouco desconfiados. Por que será que Chang não gostava de mostrar seu talento de escriba?


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Depois de alguns dias, Chang já estava forte o bastante para ficar de pé sem ajuda, então resolveu conhecer melhor o palácio. Um dos lugares em que resolveu ir foi o que o Mandarim ficava, onde havia uma faixa que chamou sua atenção, pois estava com vários animais.

**Chang: **_Me pergunto o significado desses desenhos!_

**Voz: **Vejo que já está melhor, Chang!

**Chang: ***virando-se* Ah, oi Sheegwa! Não tinha te visto!

**Sheegwa: **Está fazendo o quê?

**Chang: **Tentando entender esses desenhos na faixa!

**Sheegwa: **Ah, estes são os animais do horóscopo chinês, do primeiro ao último!

**Chang: **Horóscopo Chinês? Muito legal! Qual é o seu?

**Sheegwa: **Eu sou do signo do rato! Lá em cima!

Sheegwa apontou o rato no topo da faixa.

**Chang: **Legal, você tem o mesmo signo da minha irmãzinha!

**Sheegwa: **E você? Qual é o seu?

**Chang: **Eu sou do signo do porco, o último da faixa! O que quer dizer que sou apenas um ano mais velho do que você!

**Sheegwa: **Ah tá! *sacando* Você disse que tem uma irmãzinha?

**Chang: **Sim! Na verdade, sou o sexto de 8 filhos! O mais velho de todos é do signo do cavalo e o mais novo é do signo do búfalo! Somos 4 gatos e 4 gatas!

**Sheegwa: **E onde eles estão agora?

**Chang: ***chateado* Em algum lugar da China! Eu não os vejo há muito tempo!

**Sheegwa: **Por que não? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Chang: **Sim! E tem a ver com meu talento de escriba! Venha, eu vou te mostrar!

Os dois voltaram para a sala do leitor, onde dormiam, e pegaram um pergaminho, antes de Chang mergulhar a cauda na tinta e escrever seu nome no pergaminho.

**Sheegwa: ***confusa* Não estou vendo problema nenhum! Você é tão talentoso quanto minha irmã Sagwa!

**Chang: **O problema não é quando eu escrevo, pois consigo fazer isso normalmente! O problema mesmo é quando eu desenho!

**Sheegwa: **Por quê? O desenho não fica parecido com o objeto original?

**Chang: **Não! Pelo contrário: fica até demais! Observe!

Chang desenhou uma simples flor do papel e de repente, para o espanto de Sheegwa, a flor saiu do papel e tornou-se real.

**Sheegwa: ***impressionada* Incrível! Parece o Ming Miau!

**Chang: ***confuso* Quem?

**Sheegwa: **Um ancestral nosso!

Sheegwa contou a história de Ming Miau para Chang, que escutou atentamente até o final.

**Chang: **É uma boa história, tenho que admitir! Mas ao contrário do Ming Miau, eu não nasci com esse talento de desenhar coisas que viram realidade! Eu o ganhei acidentalmente... através dessas marcas nas minhas costas que surgiram um dia! Elas formam um kanji japonês que significa "poder"!

**Sheegwa: ***surpresa* É japonês? Isso explica o porquê de meus irmãos e eu não termos entendido o que estava escrito! Como ganhou essas marcas?

**Chang: **Vou contar minha história desde o começo, para que possa entender como aconteceu e como vim parar aqui!

Ambos desceram da mesa dos pergaminhos e deitaram-se em almofadas, antes de Chang começar a contar.

**Chang: ***olhar distante* Anos atrás, minha família e eu eram gatos circenses com muito talento! Todos nós sabíamos escrever e desenhar, mas o talento que cada um de nós mostrava era outro! No meu caso, era tocar piano!

**Sheegwa: **Você toca piano? Que legal!

**Chang: ***sorriso leve* Também acho! Naquela época, eu conseguia escrever e desenhar normalmente, mas isso mudou quando tive a ideia idiota de xeretar nas coisas do mágico! *sério* Uma espécie de poção ou algo assim caiu em cima de mim e foi absorvida pela minha pele, criando as estranhas marcas no meu pelo!

**Sheegwa: ***preocupada* _Pelo jeito, essa história de desenhar coisas que ficam reais ainda o perturba!_

**Chang: **Eu descobri mudanças em meu talento ao mesmo tempo que o Mandarim de outra província, que tinha ido falar com o dono do circo! Resultado? Fui tirado à força de minha família e não os vi mais desde então!

**Sheegwa: **Puxa! Deve ter sido muito difícil pra você!

**Chang: **Não mais do que o mandarim usar meu talento para ajudar no governo! Assim como o Ming Miau, fui obrigado a fazer coisas horríveis! Até que, um dia, tentei uma fuga! Na verdade, faz pouco tempo que tentei!

**Sheegwa: **E conseguiu?

**Chang: **Não sem sofrer por isso! Sabe, quando você e seus irmãos me perguntaram como eu tinha me machucado daquele jeito, confesso que menti sobre não saber! Não queria que soubessem como eu havia ficado naquele estado! Fui achado ferido pelo cozinheiro porque o Mandarim colocou cães atrás de mim! Eles me machucaram feio, mas agora estou salvo e aqui, conversando com você!

**Sheegwa: **Pra um filhote, você viveu muita coisa!

**Chang: **É, mas duvido que o Mandarim não esteja mais atrás de mim!

**Sheegwa: ***sorriso* Não se preocupe! O tal Mandarim não irá te encontrar aqui!

**Chang: ***mesmo sorriso* Obrigado por me ouvir, Sheegwa! Espero que isso fique só entre nós! Ah propósito... *pegando a flor que havia desenhado* É pra você!

Sheegwa aceitou a flor, levemente ruborizada. Ainda não havia percebido, mas Chang era seu primeiro amor.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Algum tempo depois, na cozinha do palácio, Sagwa e Sheegwa almoçavam sozinhas, pois seus pais estavam escrevendo uma nova lei para o mandarim e Dongwa havia saído com Chang e o cozinheiro.

**Sheegwa: **Sagwa, posso fazer uma pergunta?

**Sagwa: **A vontade!

**Sheegwa: **Como se sabe que está gostando de alguém mais do que como um amigo?

Sagwa seu um sorriso, já entendendo o motivo de Sheegwa estar perguntando isso.

**Sagwa: **Simplesmente sabemos, Sheegwa! Quando se gosta da companhia, sente o coração acelerando... É esse tipo de coisa que acontece quando estamos gostando de alguém mais do que como um amigo! Está gostando de alguém dessa maneira, Sheegwa?

Sagwa havia perguntado apenas de brincadeira, mas ficou surpresa quando Sheegwa não negou.

**Sheegwa: ***corando* A-acho que sim! Mas... o que eu faço?

**Sagwa: **Na minha opinião, não deveria se preocupar tanto com isso. Você e o Chang ainda são muito novinhos!

**Sheegwa: ***vermelha* Ma-mas eu nem citei o nome do Chang! Como sabe que eu estava pensando nele?

**Sagwa: ***sorriso maroto* Achei que fosse óbvio.

De repente, um barulho horrível as fez pular de susto. Não sabiam que barulho era, mas, sem dúvida, era péssimo para os ouvidos.

**Sheegwa: ***atordoada* De onde vem esse barulho horrível?

**Sagwa: ***igualmente atordoada* Não sei, mas é melhor irmos ver.

As duas gatas seguiram o horrível som e descobriram que vinha de um piano recém comprado que Badô estava tentando aprender a tocar.

**Badô: ***animada* Estou cada vez melhor!

**Sagwa: ***olhos arregalados* _Se isso é melhor, nem quero imaginar o pior!_

Mas não eram só elas as incomodadas com o barulho, pois o Mandarim era outro. Tanto que parou de citar as leis e foi falar com Badô.

**Mandarim: **Er... Badô, por que não vai brincar com suas irmãs? Já está treinando a um tempão! _Sim, por looongos 5 minutos!_

**Badô: ***sorriso* Está bem!

Badô e o Mandarim saíram dali, intantes antes de Dongwa e Chang entrarem no local. Haviam acabado de voltar do passeio com o cozinheiro.

**Dongwa: **Que barulho horrível foi esse de instantes atrás?

**Sheegwa: **Badô estava tocando música no piano.

**Chang: ***olhando para o piano* Que piano é esse? Eu não me lembro dele!

**Sagwa: **Trouxeram hoje de manhã. *surpresa* O que vai fazer, Chang?

**Sheegwa: ***compreendendo* Chang, você pode tocar alguma coisa pra gente?

**Chang: ***sorriso* Com certeza!

**Dongwa: ***surpreso* O Chang sabe tocar piano? Essa eu quero ver. E vou só ver, ok? Cantar não é minha praia.

Chang estalou os dedos e começou a tocar uma música. De volta ao Mandarim, ele parou novamente ao escutar o piano, mas, ao contrário da primeira vez, estava mais satisfeito.

**Mandarim: ***notando algo* _Ei, espera um pouco: é impressão minha ou eu estou ouvindo miados de gato no meio da música?_

De volta aos gatos, o pessoal estava cantando enquanto Chang tocava.

**Sagwa: **Na na na na

Na na na na, yeah

You are the music in me...

You know the words "once upon a time"

Make you listen, there's a reason

**Sagwa e Sheegwa: **When you dream

There's a chance you'll find

A little laughter

Or happy ever after

**Chang e Sheegwa: **Your harmony to the melody

it's echoing inside my head

**Sheegwa: **A single voice (single voice)

Above the noise

**Chang e Sheegwa: **And like a common thread

**Chang: **Hmmm, you're pulling me

**Sheegwa: **When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

**Chang: **Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah, it's living in all of us

**Sheegwa: **And it's brought us here because

**Chang e Sheegwa: **You are the music in me

Na na na na (oh)

Na na na na

**Chang: **Yeah, yeah, yeah

**Sagwa, Chang e Sheegwa: **You are the music in me

Os gatos continuaram cantando, sem perceber a presença do Mandarim, Bau-Bau e Shiau Feng.

**Bau-Bau: ***emocionado* Eles crescem tão rápido...

**Shiau Feng: ***surpresa* Do que está falando?

**Bau-Bau: **De Sheegwa e Chang! Eles se dão tão bem que eu não ficaria surpreso se eles ficassem juntos como nós.

**Shiau Feng: ***sorriso leve* Tem razão.

**Mandarim: ***aplaudindo* Bravo, bravo!

Só aí que os quatro gatos repararam na presença dos outros.

**Mandarim: ***acariciando Chang* Você é um gato tão talentoso...

**Chang: ***ronronando* _Prefiro que apreciem esse talento meu, e não o "outro"!_

**Sheegwa: ***sorriso* _Fico feliz pelo Chang! Talvez, um dia, eu conte a ele sobre o que sinto._


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Já havia se passado dois meses desde que Chang havia chegado ao palácio. Mas uma "certa chegada" acabou com a paz do gato.

Tudo começou quando Sheegwa acordou de manhã e não viu Chang na cama dele. Foi procurá-lo e o encontrou novamente observando a faixa com o zodíaco chinês.

**Sheegwa: ***bocejando* Acho que todo mundo nesse palácio já percebeu que você adora ficar observando essa faixa.

**Chang: ***virando-se* Bom dia pra você também, Sheegwa.

Como estavam sem assunto, ambos ficaram em silêncio enquanto observavam a faixa. Bom, pelo menos Chang, pois Sheegwa olhava para outra coisa: o próprio gato.

**Sheegwa: ***corando* _Acho que essa seria uma boa oportunidade pra conversar com ele sobre o que sinto._

**Chang: **Já parou pra pensar nisso?

**Sheegwa: ***"despertando"* Ah? O quê? *sem graça* Desculpe, Chang, não ouvi!

**Chang: **Eu perguntei se já parou pra pensar o porquê do gato não estar no zodíaco chinês.

Surpresa com a pergunta, Sheegwa olhou para a faixa e percebeu que Chang estava certo: o gato não estava no zodíaco chinês.

**Sheegwa: **Confesso que nunca percebi! Sabe o porquê disso?

**Chang: ***forçando a memória* Minha mãe contou uma vez uma história sobre isso, que também envolvia o rato como na história que você me contou, mas acho que você não vai gostar.

**Sheegwa: ***curiosa* Conte assim mesmo, Chang!

**Chang: **Está bem. *limpando a garganta* Nessa história, os animais foram convidados para uma festa no céu. Entretanto, o rato enganou o gato para que ele pensasse que a festa seria no dia seguinte. No dia em que realmente aconteceria a festa, os animais chegaram na mesma ordem da faixa, enquanto que o gato esperava ancioso. No final, essa foi a razão pra ele ter ficado fora do zodíaco chinês!

**Sheegwa: ***triste* Agora entendo o porquê de você ter dito que eu não iria gostar da história.

**Chang: ***tentando animá-la* Sheegwa, isso foi só uma história! Não precisa ficar deprimida!

**Sheegwa: ***sorriso leve* É... tem razão.

**Voz: ***empolgada* Jura? Nós vamos mesmo?

A voz de Badô chamou a atenção dos dois gatos e ambos foram ver o que estava acontecendo. Realmente, era Badô, conversando com suas irmãs Wangdô e Luckdô.

**Wangdô: **Pois é. O papai acabou de contar. Ele que não ia perder a oportunidade, não acham?

**Luckdô: **Com certeza!

**Chang: ***confuso* Do que será que elas estão falando?

**Sheegwa: ***igualmente confusa* Não faço a menor ideia!

**Wangdô: ***notando os dois* Sheegwa! Chang!

Badô pegou Sheegwa no colo e Wangdô fez a mesma coisa com Chang.

**Badô: **Chegaram bem na hora. Adivinhem: o circo chegou à cidade!

Chang arregalou os olhos. Não existiam muitos circos na China, o que significava uma grande chance de ser o mesmo circo de sua família. Antes que as meninas percebessem, ele disfarçou com um miado.

**Luckdô: **Será que o papai vai se importar de levarmos os gatos junto?

**Wangdô: **Bom, ele disse que todos irão, e isso inclui os gatos. Afinal, eles não podem ficar sozinhos no palácio enquanto todos se divertem. Isso não seria justo!

Dito e feito. Quando o Mandarim decidiu que todos iriam ao circo, eram todos mesmo! Sagwa e Dongwa estavam muito anciosos, mas repararam que Sheegwa estava preocupada e Chang, um pouco receoso.

**Dongwa: ***confuso* Vocês estão muito esquisitos. Algum problema?

**Sheegwa: ***tentando disfarçar* Não, nenhum! Por que acha que estamos com um problema, Dongwa?

**Sagwa: ***ao lado de Dongwa, séria* Porque você está coçando o focinho enquanto responde, o que significa que está mentindo!

**Chang: **É nervosismo, Sagwa, só isso!

Como não conheciam Chang tão bem quanto Sheegwa, os dois não tinham como saber se ele estava mentindo, então pararam de interrogá-los.

**Sheegwa: ***cochichando* E então? É o circo da sua família?

**Chang: ***cochichando de volta* Sim. Eles devem estar nos bastidores agora. Vem comigo?

Sheegwa concordou, sem receio. Afinal, o pessoal ia se distrair o bastante, sem perceber que eles haviam sumido. No caminho para os bastidores, ambos os gatos foram notados por um certo alguém disfarçado.

**Desconhecido(a): ***sorriso malvado* _Finalmente te encontrei, minha mina de ouro._


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento _

**Capítulo 5. **

Ao chegarem aos bastidores do circo, Sheegwa e Chang procuraram a família deste, composta de 9 gatos (com o Chang, 10). Não foi tão difícil encontrá-los, pois estavam treinando com o adestrador.

Quando este saiu, Chang e Sheegwa foram até os gatos mais velhos: os pais de Chang, Jang e Joey.

**Chang:** Mamãe! Papai!

**Jang: ***surpresa* Chang? CHANG!

Emocionada, Jang abraçou seu filho, ao mesmo tempo que Joey e o resto da família fez o mesmo.

**Chang: ***lágrimas nos olhos* Achei que nunca veria vocês de novo...

Sheegwa só observava, emocionada pelo encontro de família.

**Joey: ***notando Sheegwa* Quem é a sua amiga? Ou namorada?

**Chang: ***corando* Ela é a Sheegwa, gata escriba do Mandarim... não o que me raptou daquela vez. É outro.

**Jang: **Entendo. Vejo que tem uma nova vida agora. Estamos orgulhosos de você, Chang! *ouvindo passos* É nossa vez, temos que ir.

**Sheegwa: ***sorriso* Foi bom conhecer vocês. Lhes desejo boa sorte.

**Joey: **Agradecemos, Sheegwa. E foi bom conhecê-la também.

Chang e Sheegwa se esconderam, enquanto o adestrador levava os gatos para o show.

**Chang: **Melhor nos juntarmos aos outros antes que percebam que sumimos.

**Sheegwa: **Eu concordo.

Entretanto, assim que colocaram as patas pra fora dos bastidores, Chang foi capturado pelo desconhecido do capítulo anterior, que na verdade era o mandarim de outra província que havia capturado Chang em outra ocasião.

**Chang: ***em pânico* MIAAAHHH!

**Sheegwa: **CHANG! SOLTA ELE!

Claro que o Mandarim não entendeu o que Sheegwa disse, mas isso não fez diferença pra ela, pois pulou no pé do homem assim mesmo. Infelizmente, ele era muito forte e a jogou longe, fazendo-a bater a cabeça. Após isso, levou Chang dali.

Na plateia, os gatos finalmente notaram o sumiço de Chang e Sheegwa.

**Bau-Bau: **Sagwa, Dongwa, onde estão Chang e Sheegwa?

**Dongwa: **Eu sei lá, eles estavam do nosso lado!

**Sagwa: **Iremos procurá-los, papai.

Bau-Bau e Shiau Feng concordaram e os dois irmãos saíram dali. Não sabiam por onde começar, mas logo encontraram uma Sheegwa desmaiada perto dos bastidores.

**Sagwa: ***correndo até ela, desesperada* Sheegwa! Sheegwa, você está bem?

**Sheegwa: ***recobrando a consciência* Ah? O quê? Sagwa? *levantando com os olhos arregalados* CHANG!

**Dongwa: **Calma Sheegwa, você sofreu uma pancada feia! Se acalma e nos diga: onde está o Chang?

**Sheegwa: **Eu... eu não sei! A última coisa que eu me lembro é de um cara que capturou! Eu tentei impedí-lo, mas ele me jogou longe e...

Sheegwa começou a chorar, sem conseguir completar a frase.

**Sagwa: **Não se preocupe, Sheegwa, iremos ajudá-la. Como era o cara que levou o Chang?

**Sheegwa: **Acho que era o Mandarim de alguma província. Se vestia como um!

**Dongwa: **Bom, isso encurta um pouco nossa busca por ele. Vamos.

Enquanto isso, num barco do cais, o tal Mandarim havia chegado com Chang, que se debatia e miava.

**Mandarim: ***colocando-o dentro de uma jaula* Pode parar de miar, Chang, que ninguém vai te ouvir. *virando-se para o dono do barco* Já podemos partir?

**Dono do barco: **Infelizmente não, Mandarim. Meus homens ainda não voltaram com os mantimentos.

**Mandarim: **Só faltava essa: mais contratempos. Fique de olho nas coisas que eu já volto.

Foi a chance que Chang teve pra tentar escapar, só que não fazia ideia de como. Entretanto, teve uma ideia ao olhar para o dono do barco.

**Chang: **_Se não posso escapar, vou pedir ajuda. E como o Mandarim é o único humano que sabe do meu talento, farei com que o dono do barco me ajude._

Chang miou forte para que o dono do barco ouvisse. Quando isso aconteceu, o gato apontou para um vidro de tinta que tinha sobre a mesa.

**Dono do barco: ***estendendo o vidro de tinta* Eu não sei por que você quer isso, mas não me importo. Deve gostar de desenhar ou algo assim.

**Chang: ***cara de tédio* _Eu gostaria... se tudo o que eu desenhasse não criasse vida logo depois. _*mergulhando a ponta do rabo no vidro* _Por outro lado, meu talento pra desenhar vai ser muito útil agora._


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento _

**Capítulo 6. **

Fora do circo, os três irmãos continuaram a procurar por Chang.

**Dongwa: **Se Chang nãos estava dentro do circo, encontrá-lo fora dele será quase impossível!

**Sheegwa: ***arregalando os olhos* Ahn... acho que não.

**Sagwa: ***confusa* Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Ainda espantada, Sheegwa apontou a pata na direção do cais, onde se via... um dragão.

**Sheegwa: ***sorriso* _Sem dúvida: Chang usou seu talento._

No cais, o Mandarim tinha acabado de voltar e notou toda a confusão.

**Mandarim: ***zangado* SEU IMBECIL! NÃO ERA PRA DAR TINTA PRO GATO!

**Dono do barco: ***rebatendo* COMO EU IA SABER QUE ELE PODIA FAZER ISSO?

**Chang: ***subindo no dragão* Melhor irmos embora daqui.

**Dragão: **Concordo plenamente, mestre.

Chang ficou sem graça com o "mestre", mas os dois foram embora dali.

**Mandarim: **VOLTEM AQUI!

De volta aos gatos, estes notaram que o dragão ia na direção deles.

**Dongwa: ***em pânico* ELE ESTÁ VINDO NOS ATACAR!

**Sheegwa: ***acalmando-o* Não se preocupe, ele não vai fazer isso.

**Sagwa: ***igualmente em pânico* COMO SABE DISSO?

**Sheegwa: **Confiem em mim!

Só quando o dragão chegou perto o bastante é que os gatos notaram Chang nas costas dele.

**Dragão: ***aterrissando* Nos veremos em breve, mestre.

Chang agradeceu a carona e desceu do dragão, antes deste ir embora.

**Dongwa: ***chocado* Ahn... podem explicar tudo isso?

Dongwa e Sagwa olharam para Sheegwa e Chang, ainda sem acreditar no que tinham visto.

**Chang: ***sem graça* É uma looonga história...

**Voz:** Eles estão ali!

Os quatro gatos viraram-se e notaram o Mandarim (o bom), junto com a esposa e filhas, o Leitor, o Cozinheiro, Bau-Bau e Shiau Feng indo até eles.

**Cozinheiro: ***pegando Chang no colo* Chang! Estava tão preocupado!

**Chang: ***sorriso* Miau!

**Grito: **COLOCA ESSE GATO NO CHÃO! ELE É MEU!

O Mandarim (o mau) tinha encontrado Chang, junto com o Dono do barco. Sheegwa reconheceu o primeiro e "rosnou" furiosamente, enquanto Chang escondia a cabeça no peito do Cozinheiro.

**Wangdô: ***segurando Sheegwa* Parece que a Sheegwa conhece esse homem.

**Tai Tai: ***desconfiada* O que você quer com o gato do Cozinheiro, afinal?

**Mandarim (mau): **Esse gato é meu, eu o criei desde que era pequeno!

**Badô: **Pela raiva da Sheegwa e pelo medo do Chang, não parece.

**Mandarim (mau): **Eu posso provar! *mostrando um vidro de tinta e um papel* Mandem ele desenhar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

**Leitor: **Uma panela?

Chang estava um pouco inseguro, mas teve uma ideia. Pulando pro chão, mergulhou a ponta da cauda no vidro de tinta e começou a desenhar uma panela.

Pra surpresa de Sheegwa (e também do mandarim mau), a panela não se tornou real. Continuava sendo um desenho como outro qualquer.

**Mandarim (bom): **É só um desenho! Era pra acontecer alguma coisa?

**Mandarim (mau): ***indignado* MAS QUE DIABOS É ISSO? ERA PRA ESSE DESENHO GANHAR VIDA! ESSE GATO É UM TRAPACEIRO!

**Cozinheiro: ***zangado* Não fale assim do Chang!

**Tai Tai: **Pelo jeito, você não conseguiu provar que o Chang é seu. E ele também não parece gostar de você. Nesse caso... *liberando os cachorros das mangas* ...podem pegá-los.

O Mandarim mau e o Dono do barco correram feito malucos dos cachorros da Tai Tai, enquanto todo mundo caía na gargalhada.

No dia seguinte, no jardim do palácio, Chang pescava no lago até Sheegwa interrompê-lo.

**Sheegwa: **Eu queria falar com você sobre o que aconteceu ontem. Desculpe não ter conseguido salvá-lo.

**Chang: **Você se arriscou por mim, por isso não precisa se desculpar, Sheegwa!

**Sheegwa: **Sabe, tem uma coisa que está me incomodando: como conseguiu desenhar uma panela sem ela ficar real?

**Chang: **Simplesmente não completei o desenho! Faltou fechar um traço na parte do cabo. Felizmente, ninguém reparou.

**Sheegwa: **Eu não sabia disso... e muito menos que você também podia fazer animais virarem realidade, como foi o caso do dragão.

**Chang: **Me inspirei nos animais do zodíaco. Tem um dragão, lembra?

**Sheegwa: ***sorriso* Sim. *corando* Chang, eu... queria perguntar uma coisa que não tem nada a ver com seu talento.

**Chang: **Pode perguntar!

**Sheegwa: **Tem a chance de ficarmos juntos do mesmo jeito que nossos pais?

**Chang: ***corando* Huh?

Chang olhou para Bau-Bau e Shiau Feng, que conversavam do outro lado do lago... do mesmo jeito que ele e Sheegwa conversavam.

**Chang: ***sorriso leve* É possível!

Sheegwa retribuiu o sorriso, antes de juntar-se ao Chang na pescaria.

FIM!


End file.
